¿Qué es el amor?
by MireiaSims
Summary: Las chicas van a divertirse mientras que Madoka tiene una duda. Romance y Amistad. MadoHomu y KyoSaya.


**¡Muy buenas! Aquí un fic one-shot algo distinto a los demás y que me llevan pidiendo desde hace tiempo mis amigas _patachula_ y _KuroMine_. El Anime es Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica o Puella Magi Madoka Magica que recomiendo mucho, el fic se va a basar en la pareja Madoka y Homura. Tendrá toques de Sayaka y Kyoko pero muy pocos, ya aviso, y Mami pues se quedará forever alone. Disculpadme si no os convence este fic ya que es una pareja yuri y a mí me cuesta mucho escribir sobre un género que no he visto en mi vida.**

**También tengo que comentar que este one-shot se sitúa justo después de que Madoka y Homura se conocieran la primera vez, teniendo la primera personalidad tímida de Homura. Así que, espero que os guste. ¡Aquí va!**

* * *

><p>One-shot: ¿Qué es el amor?<p>

Kyoko, Sayaka, Madoka, Homura y Mami iban a reunirse para charlar y relajarse un poco. A veces tenían que descansar de ser Puellas Magis y vivir su vida normal, ellas hacían todo juntas, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

- Homura-chan, vamos, llegaremos tarde. - Llamó a Homura por el telefonillo.

- ¡S-sí! - Dijo Homura entusiasmada.

Salieron y fueron a dónde se reunirían. Hacía un sol brillante y había una brisa primaveral encantadora, era un parque con un jardín lleno de hermosas flores y una fuente de agua que era agua cristalina, eran las 4 de la tarde y todas ya estaban ahí.

- Ahora que todas estamos aquí, ¿qué deberíamos hacer? - Dijo Mami, la más madura y mayor de todas.

- Podríamos ir al parque de atracciones. - Dijo Kyoko buscando diversión.

- Por mí bien, no es cara la entrada. - Sayaka estaba de acuerdo.

- Esperad, ¿todos tenéis dinero? - Preguntó Mami tratando de ser responsable.

- ¡Sí! - Dijeron todas. Empezaron a caminar mientras una conversación había comenzado.

- Madoka, ¿te gustan las atracciones? - Homura le había preguntado pero Madoka estaba despistada, estaba pensando. - ¿Madoka?

- ¡Ah! Siento no escucharte, pues algunas, las peligrosas me puedo marear y me dan un poco de miedo... - Confesó Madoka mientras estaba en las nubes.

- Seguro que está bien, ¡las atracciones molan! - Kyoko estaba como siempre, alegre y energética, mientras masticaba un chicle de fresa.

- Tú seguro que no te mareas. - Dijo uniéndose a la conversación.

- Claro, ¡sois unas débiles! No es mi culpa. - Con las manos detrás de la cabeza como usualmente hacía llegaron al gran parque de atracciones, pensaban ya en qué querían probar.

Pagaron y entraron, para empezar compraron una manzana de caramelo. Kyoko estaba muy feliz, esas manzanas sabían muy bien.

- ¡Ahora la montaña rusa! Hay que aprovechar, no se puede ir todos los días a un parque de atracciones. - Guiñó su ojo derecho y arrastró a todas a la montaña rusa, era grande. A Madoka le entró miedo nada más verlo.

Gritos y gritos, algunos de diversión y otros decían cosas como: ''¡socorro!'' ''¡esto es muy rápido!'' Después del viajecito intenso Madoka se sentía mareada, Kyoko estaba realmente eufórica, la pelirrosa era más tranquila, la verdad es que son totalmente apuestas aunque se llevaban bastante bien..

- A lo mejor debería llamar a tu madre, Madoka. - Sugirió Sayaka para que se la llevase del parque.

- ¡No, estoy bien! Gracias a todas por preocuparos, sólo fue un momento. - Rechazó la oferta de Sayaka. Hoy debería disfrutar.

- Quizás deberíamos ir primero a las cosas más tranquilas para que te acostumbres. - Con una sonrisa Mami la levantó del banco en el que estaba sentada y la dirigió a un café y les sirvieron té, no estaba tan bueno como el que hacía Mami pero algo es algo.

Después de un rato divirtiéndose, el parque anunció que cerraría en una hora y que la mitad de las atracciones cerrarían. Para terminar el gran día Mami quiso visitar la casa del terror, le llamaba la atención. Entraron por parejas, Sayaka y Kyoko juntas, Homura y Madoka juntas, Mami como no tenía pareja fue sola. Aunque a las demás les preocupaba si Mami sentía miedo ella dijo que estaría bien, ellas sólo asintieron y entraron por diferentes caminos.

- Esto es estúpidamente grande. - Se quejó Kyoko sin ningún miedo.

- Es una casa del terror, podrías sentir un poco de miedo. - Suspiró su pareja, Sayaka.

- Es por eso que estoy contigo. - Le guiñó el ojo y siguieron caminando juntas, les asustaron muchas veces pero Kyoko le devolvía el susto. Llegaron a la salida.

- Gracias. - Agradeció Sayaka con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por? - Preguntó la aludida con curiosidad.

- Por hacerme sonreír. - Dijo murmurando.

- No seas tan cursi, boba. - Se rió y esperaron allí, de mientras hablarían de sus cosas...

Mami encontró la salida fácilmente, no fue tan complicado ya que fue tan amable con uno de los trabajadores de allí. Parecía tan feliz e inocente que pasaron de ella, faltaban Madoka y Homura, tardaban bastante.

- Esto está muy oscuro... - Soltó un suspiro Madoka con un poco de miedo.

- No pasa nada, piensa en algo bonito. - Le aconsejó la joven echando su cabello hacia atrás, era muy largo y aunque llevaba trenzas a veces era molesto.

- Algo bonito... - Pensando Madoka se tropezó. Homura la intentó coger pero su cara quedó bastante cerca de la suya.

- Ah,, perdón, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Homura un poco inquieta.

- Sí... Homura, ¿qué es el amor? - Madoka cambió de tema rápidamente, esta pregunta dejó helada a Homura.

- Pues no lo sé, es cuando quieres a alguien y te casas, ¿no? - Explicó lentamente, al parecer Madoka estaba triste. - ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Está mal que me guste alguien que no sea un... chico? - Dijo inocentemente.

- No sé, nunca me he enamorado. ¿Te gusta alguien? - Lamentó Homura por no poder ayudarla.

- ... - Sonrió y abrazó a Homura, se sorprendió pero no la apartó y le devolvió el abrazo.

- Ahí está la salida, ¡vamos! - La cogió de la mano divertida y salieron. Ya estaban todas.

Se despidieron todas de Mami que es la que más lejos vivía. Sayaka y Kyoko desaparecieron allí y Madoka y Homura se fueron a su casa separadas. Madoka pensó en preguntarle lo de antes a su madre, pero... sabe perfectamente que su situación de ahora no era la adecuada, sentía más que amistad por Homura y eso en Japón no está muy bien visto. Ignoró el sentimiento y presintió que tendría la oportunidad de tomar su decisión así que lo dejó pasar. Homura... sabía lo que se sentía Madoka, le daría tiempo.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>No ha salido como planeaba... me ha costado esto, ya que se ve que Madoka es inocente y pura, y Homura luego es tan diabólica que lloro, es difícil. Espero que os haya gustado, gracias a _patachula_ y a _KuroMine_ que no sé si me odiarán o me querrán para toda la vida. Hago lo que puedo. XDDD ¡Gracias y hasta el siguiente fic! ~<strong>


End file.
